narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Earth Release: Rock Shelter
Translation Check Could someone just check http://mangastream.com/read/naruto/58994877/7, because while it says cover with rock, it looks more like dirt to me. Thomas Finlayson (talk) 01:07, November 25, 2010 (UTC) :You're seriously going to take that literally? ''~SnapperT '' 07:51, November 25, 2010 (UTC) ::Why tell someone to cover themselves in rocks if they cannot do so? Akatsuchi (talk) 21:39, November 25, 2010 (UTC) :::Thanks again. But, yeah, what is wrong with that question? Thomas Finlayson (talk) 01:38, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Same technique I really think this is the same technique as the "Tectonic core" I say this because ◘the area around the technique itself is unaffected look at the trees and rocks around it. It just seems just like a smaller scale of the jutsu he does--Cerez365 (talk) 02:45, November 25, 2010 (UTC) :I agree the terrain is the same, but if it is pulling dirt/rock (the top section has not yet been answered) towards him, then there is little reason for the grass to not stay on. What is bugging me is how thin it looks despite being supposed to stop Sasori and Deidara. Thomas Finlayson (talk) 05:51, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Kurotsuchi This looks very similar to Kurotsuchi's technique. Merge or leave separate? Omnibender - Talk - 18:32, November 25, 2010 (UTC) :I think seperate, because this dome covered all sides and brought up the ground. It actually seems more similiar to Earth Release Barrier: Earth Prison Dome of Magnificent Nothingness, except it covers the user and does not drain the chakra (as far as we know). Akatsuchi (talk) 21:42, November 25, 2010 (UTC) I thought that at first but I still think it's the same technique he used before--Cerez365 (talk) 00:08, November 26, 2010 (UTC) :I seriously doubt that. Moving Earth Core moves a gigantic core of earth up or down. This technique creates a wall around the user. They have two distinctly different effects. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 00:15, November 26, 2010 (UTC) ::Ditto. Thomas Finlayson (talk) 01:38, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Name In the spoiler the name of this technique is "Doton: Chidougaku" right? Do not we should add? --Leodix - My Talk - 01:43, November 26, 2010 (UTC) :Go ahead, when I made this I did not have a clue about the name, so I just chose what seemed the most appropriate. Thomas Finlayson (talk) 02:42, November 26, 2010 (UTC) ::You're mistaking this for Earth Release: Moving Earth Core. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 10:56, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Protection There seems to have been some confusion about my choice of saying 'When first shown, if was felt that it could protect the occupants, temporarily at least, from individuals like Deidara and Sasori.' If concentration was just the issue they could have backed up, and medical ninja need to be able to heal on the fly (combat all around them). The injured needed to be kept stable, healthy, free from further injury, unharmed. So the dome was to protect them from getting caught up in the combat without moving them (apparently not advized for the injured). One may argue of course that the injured had to also be blocked so that they could not be used as puppets again, but Sasori already had a new puppet. Thomas Finlayson (talk) 02:52, November 26, 2010 (UTC) :I'm not trying to sound blunt, but what's your point? —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 11:05, November 26, 2010 (UTC) ::No problem, bluntness can be useful. I said on the origional edit that the dome was meant for protection, but it was deleted. Thomas Finlayson (talk) 19:04, November 26, 2010 (UTC) :::Maybe the people were too injured to be moved? SimAnt 19:12, November 26, 2010 (UTC) ::::That was one of my points. Thomas Finlayson (talk) 01:48, November 27, 2010 (UTC) :How does being too injured to move prove that the dome was for protection? SimAnt 01:50, November 27, 2010 (UTC) ::Seem to be switching around now, but okay. Origionally you said 'Maybe they just wanted somewhere to concentrate,' which was the first part I concentrated on (ironic) on this. If they are too injured to move, then they need to be given protection so that the injuries are not aggravated (shifting terrain or debris flying from explosions, being targeted by Sasori in order to distract Kankuro and Co., etc.). So they need protection. Thus, a defense is needed to make sure it does not get worst, and this was something they cared about (they put 3 capable shinobi on this when they were fighting Akatsuki). Thomas Finlayson (talk) 03:49, November 27, 2010 (UTC) :::From the way Kankurō worded his orders, it seems his primary concern was to make sure Kiri could give his undivided attention to healing the injured. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 13:11, November 27, 2010 (UTC) ::::Yes, and I see what you mean, though Ittan's job was to ensure that he and his patients were safe enough to do so. I have a feeling that sensor guy may come back and cause trouble, so how about we wait tell the next chapter comes out and then continue this? Thomas Finlayson (talk) 18:21, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Name Seeing how this technique doesn't actually create a dome and we already have Earth Release: Earth Dome, perhaps we can think of a better name? —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 11:06, November 26, 2010 (UTC) :How is it not a dome? And the rock part seems important (not trying to be too critical despite naming it, but they said rock and it looks like a dome to me). Thomas Finlayson (talk) 19:03, November 26, 2010 (UTC) ::Domes are generally completely enclosed at the top (although there are exceptions, of course) and should look like half a sphere. What this technique creates has a top that is far too open and sides that are too sloped to be dome-shaped. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 19:27, November 26, 2010 (UTC) :::Oh, I see what you mean. I believe it was incomplete there. Here it looks much more like a dome, and complete as well. Thomas Finlayson (talk) 06:08, November 27, 2010 (UTC) ::::It looks that way, but it's impossible to tell from that image alone. Also, unless they suddenly changed the shape of the wall, it still wouldn't be a true dome shape. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 13:05, November 27, 2010 (UTC) :::::How about we wait tell the next chapter and then come back to this. They will probably have another scene with them, so we will have a better chance with this. Thomas Finlayson (talk) 18:06, November 27, 2010 (UTC) ::::::New name is okay I guess. Thomas Finlayson (talk) 04:11, November 28, 2010 (UTC) ::::::: Rock Shelter = Earth Dome I really don't see the difference, neither do some other people (Kitsuchi's use of this technique was literally the exact way as Kurotsuchi's). Merge proposed ;) --Omojuze (talk) 19:58, September 13, 2015 (UTC) :Looks the same to me. --Sarutobii2 (talk) 03:40, September 14, 2015 (UTC) ::Agree with merger.--Cerez365™ (talk) 11:42, September 14, 2015 (UTC)